


One Night

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Clubbing, Fan Art, M/M, One Night Stands, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward has been stood up! Luckily he finds a backup...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the AU where everything feels _so_ wrong!  
>  *sobs*  
> Why Eddie? Why??!  
> Hope you're happy V, look what I do for you!

Edward stared into his glass, chasing the olive around with his cocktail stick.  
He didn't feel like dancing. He didn't like this song and his date had no-showed on him.  
3rd one this month.  
Why?  
He was attractive enough: his hair was shaved and sculpted into a question-mark, and had worn his best green shirt for this, the one with the silver strips. The shirt where the buttons ended just a little too low, so you could see the top of the crease of his pecks, but not so low that he looked like he'd be an _easy_ lay.  
If there was one thing he was not, it was easy.  
Not that he was frigid either.  
He just had his type, and knew what that type was.  
He'd seen photos of the guy he was supposed to meet tonight and that guy _was_ his type.  
That lovely V shape torso and a square jaw, tall, blue eyes, and a damn _tight_ arse.  
Someone who would have played a little hard to get.  
Damn that would'a been good.  
He span slightly on his seat, looking out into the sea of dancing and writhing bodies.  
Maybe he'd just not seen him? Maybe he was still in there somewhere?  
He said he'd be wearing a blue shirt, 'one that matched his eyes'.  
He could see no blue.  
He'd have to kill Jervis for this…  
That bastard…  
Maybe there was no man? He'd got the pictures off the internet and had done this to humiliate him, or to get him out of the house so he could use it for one of his perverted little tea parties…  
He got to his feet, chewing his lip gently, maybe the night could be salvaged, there must be someone there who he liked.  
He walked to the edge of the dance floor, peering amongst the mess of male bodies.  
He lifted his lip in a sneer as some young twink winked at him from nearby.  
"…Ech," he murmured, turning back to the bar and ordering himself another drink, non-alcoholic this time, he wanted to keep his head clear.  
Now that boy, the little blonde thing, he would be an easy lay, far too easy, Edward couldn't prove anything against him.  
No sport in it.  
He wanted to prove his intellect; convince someone who didn't want it that they, in fact, did.  
They did want it…  
He sighed and sipped his drink, then jumped slightly as he heard a small voice over his shoulder.  
"I saw ya' lookin' at me…"  
God, it was that blonde boy… didn't he know that turning one's back on a person meant they didn't want to talk?  
God… he could tell by his tone, that boy was screaming for it, so much that it was almost painful.  
He almost had the urge to _take_ him just to shut him up.  
Repulsive.  
"I was just observing," Eddie said in an attempt to brush him off.  
"Oh?" the boy continued.  
Begging…  
Edward sighed gently, turning his head to the blonde, "Look, I'm really not in the mood."  
The boy slid a little closer, "Then why come here? Huh? Just to watch? You a perv or something?"  
Edward rolled his eyes, "Micha!" he called half-heartedly, "This one is bothering me."  
The bartender turned his head to the two men, looking between them.  
"Look kid, just leave it," the dark skinned barman said, waving a hand to dismiss the young thing.  
The blonde threw the two a look of confused anger and left.  
Micha lifted his head to Eddie, "Bad night?"  
Eddie nodded, turning again, facing back to the crowd. The bartender, unlike the boy, got the message, and stopped talking.  
Then, Eddie frowned, as the lump of humans seemed to split, almost down the middle. Odd.  
There was a man at the end of the slightly lop-sided slit in the floor. The man looked down at the floor, seeming just as confused.  
Fuck he was handsome.  
He was wearing a black shirt, with handprints and smears of body glitter over the sheen material, tight dark blue jeans, half stained white.  
V shaped torso, check, though a little slimmer than his usual type.  
Tall, certainly.  
Square jawed, yes, but half of it was burned, badly, _melted_.  
Blue eyes? He couldn't tell.  
Tight arse? Again, he couldn't tell.  
Certainly looked it from this angle, but he'd made that mistake before.  
He rolled his eyes at the memory, he'd had a hard time shrugging that guy off…  
Edward continued to stare at the man, looking over his odd skin and bi-coloured hair. Slowly the other man's gaze slid across the floor, his eyes sliding up Edward's dark-dressed frame, and eventually they rested on Edward's own.  
Edward felt a flood hit him, like a hard and hot wave.  
Blue.  
Like clear water.  
"Fuck."  
Edward let his mouth drop open slightly, and let out a slight huff, he put his hand behind him and fumbled slightly as he felt for the bar, holding himself from falling.  
"M-Micha?" he said gently, "Who is that man?"  
"What man?" Micha asked, lifting his head.  
Eddie turned his head to Micha, outstretching his hand slightly to point in the man's direction, "That one."  
Micha looked over, seeing the befuddled looking man who had began to walk across the unexplained 'hole' in the floor, spinning slightly to observe the obvious line of dancing men, "Oh, that's Harvey Dent."  
"Harvey Dent?" Edward queried.  
"Yeah," Micha said with a smile; he was tired of Edward moping around here every night, nursing the same three drinks and then leaving. "I'm surprised you don't know him, he's in your line of work. He used to be district attorney! He was really famous!"  
"I-I've… never heard of him."  
"Maybe you should introduce yourself… I've heard he can be quite a challenge."  
Edward smiled at the waiter, "I do like a challenge."  
He waved Micha away, and walked to the edge of the floor, watching Harvey intently, he held his hands behind himself, waiting for Harvey to look up at him again.  
He did, and Edward gave him a look designed to say 'Dafuk?' and he gestured gently to the unexplainable and seemingly unnoticed gap in the dance floor.  
Harvey returned the look, and lifted his hand to his head as if to say 'This is mad.'  
Edward nodded, and took a step onto the wooden floor, Harvey followed the move, and soon the were face to face.  
Well, more 'face to pecks'. Fuck, this guy was _tall_. Seeing him up close simply added to the heat that was filling Eddie's face.  
"Hi," Edward said warmly, smiling gently, standing himself straight and holding out a hand to shake Harvey's.  
Harvey paused for a second, then held out his left hand, the _wrong_ hand. Edward looked down, befuddled for a second before Harvey held out his right palm and shouted the word 'Glitter' over the music.  
Edward tittered lightly, and took his right hand regardless, feeling the warm clam of his skin and the soft grit of the glitter. "I'm Edward."  
"Harvey."  
They stood together, half shaking and half holding hands, a few seconds longer than they should have, eventually Edward broke the grip and shouted out "What brings you here?"  
Harvey pointed to a blondish-brown haired spindly looking man who was locked in a passionate embrace with another equally spindly looking man. "Ex… Friend, dragged me here! Said I'd have fun!"  
Edward nodded, smiling gently, "Are you?"  
Harvey shrugged, he wasn't really; radom unknown men kept groping at him, it was taking all his self control to not get angry, "What brings _you_ here?"  
"You," Edward said bluntly, still smiling.  
Harvey stilled slightly, letting out a slight huff and raising an eyebrow, his expression saying 'you expect me to fall for that?"  
Edward's smile turned into a smirk, realising it wasn't going to be _that_ easy. "It's true!"  
Harvey cocked his head, slightly amused by Edward's persistence.  
"Kinda."  
Harvey chuckled, and his frame seemed to relax a bit.  
"I would have left 10 minutes ago if I hadn't seen you," Eddie offered.  
The tall man's smile widened a little, "Good thing that."  
Edward nodded, and shifted slightly, "So, why don't I know who you are?"  
"Pardon?" Harvey said, his eyebrow twitching up again, damn he had a sexy eyebrow.  
"The barman says you're famous, I've never heard of you."  
Harvey shrugged, "I'd take that as a good thing. You're better off not knowing some things."  
"But I like knowing things, it's part of my job!" Eddie said, his tone a little indignant.  
Harvey chuckled loudly, throwing his head back. "Then I think you should get a new job."  
Edward reached into his pocket, pulling out a small piece of paper, and holding it out for Harvey to take, "Then call me if you hear of one I could have."  
Harvey chuckled again, lighter this time, he reached out his glitter covered fingers and took the paper. "Fine, I will."  
They stood in silence again, unsure of what should be said next. Eddie noticed Harvey was bobbing slightly to the music, it was probably meant to keep him from seeming bored, but Edward took it as an opportunity.  
"You're bad at dancing," he said, smirk still dancing on his face.  
Harvey frowned, "Fuck you," he said harshly, but he didn't move, he stayed his pace.  
"I'm serious," Edward said with a slight growl, "look," Edward stood by him and placed a hand to the dark haired man's hip, feeling him move and feeling a spark grow in him and the contact, "You're too _stiff_. You need to loosen up!" Edward placed himself opposite the tall man, "Watch me."  
He began to move, slowly, simply showing Harvey the movement he should be making, but he looked up and saw that Harvey had grown still, and was simply watching him.  
Edward swallowed hard, and took a breath, "Do you want to go somewhere more private?"  
Harvey straightened himself, and nodded briskly. He outstretched his hand and let Edward take it. "My place, three doors down." Unknown to Edward, Harvey had felt that same odd rush when his eyes had met the pale green of the other man's.  
Edward nodded, and let himself be led by the hand, his heart in his throat, thumping with elation.  
When the doors to Harvey's apartment closed, Harvey had to take a second to arrange his thoughts, it had been too long, he could feel his head starting to swim with the thought of what would surely come next.  
"Do you want a coffee?" Harvey asked gently, turning and smiling to the shorter man who now stood in his doorway.  
Edward nodded, a small smile on him, he watched, and followed, as Harvey went to the kitchen.  
Harvey let out a small hum as he looked through the kitchen cupboards, trying to find the decaffe coffee.  
Edward sat on a chair at the small kitchen table and watched for a few minutes as the tall man fumbled with the cupboards. "Do you always make people wait like this…?"  
Harvey continued fumbling over the shelves, "Uh-huh… The pretty ones at least."  
Edward leant back on the chair, letting his arm hang off the side. It was… odd how comfortable he felt in this odd-looking man's apartment. "I'm pretty now, am I?"  
"You can't say you don't see it. I wasn't the only guy staring at you tonight," Harvey said as he found the pot of coffee, placing it on the counter.  
"... You're the only one who noticed the thing on the dance floor," Edward replied from behind Harvey's back.  
Harvey chuckled, "Yeah, odd thing that was… I'll just wait for th-" Harvey's sentence stopped as he felt a hand wrap around his torso.  
"I don't like to be kept waiting, Harvey…" Edward said softly, raising himself onto his toes to reach Harvey's ear.  
"I don't like to move too fast," Harvey replied, Edward noticed that the tall man didn't tense as he spoke, or as Edward ran his hands over the man's lower back. He was lying.  
"You're lying, Harvey."  
"No I'm not." That time he tensed, that was a lie.  
"If you didn't want _something_ then you wouldn't have been on the dance floor tonight, you wouldn't have _asked_ me here and you certainly wouldn't let me touch you like this," Edward said, his hand moving lower slightly, gripping gently, Harvey letting out a small groan and digging his nails into the counter.  
Harvey turned himself where he stood, looking down into the deep-green eyes, seeing something in them that intrigued him, though he didn't know why.  
Edward moved his hands, effectively pinning the tall man to the kitchen counter, and they continued to stare at each other, like it was a contest, but not, it was more than that, it was like they could see each other.  
Edward gently lifted a hand, cupping the back of Harvey's head, digging his fingers in the longish hair and bringing the man's head down, into a deep kiss.  
Edward's tongue wove with Harvey's and the taller man quickly started to moan, shifting himself slightly so he felt more comfortable.  
Their mouths opened wide and their tongues played with each other, sharing long and hot breaths, Harvey's hands began running over Edward's back and chest, quickly working their way down to begin groping at the quickly growing bulge in Edward's boxers.  
Edward groaned as Harvey touched him, starting to feel elation growing rapidly in his head, "Fuck…" he mumbled to this relative stranger, who didn't feel as such, "Harvey…" He ran his hands over Harvey's flesh, working under his loose shirt and digging gently into his flesh, his fingers sliding easily into the back of the man's trousers and digging at the taught flesh there.  
Harvey let out a deep groan, he broke their kiss momentarily and lifted a hand to Edward's face, gazing into the perfect orbs, "Bed?" he growled, feeling his insides leap at the word.  
Edward nodded, and felt Harvey grasp him, pulling him toward the bedroom, Edward didn't know where it was, so he followed Harvey's lead, he didn't pay attention to the route, just the object of his desire.  
He wanted him so badly.  
He felt this link with him, he had no idea why, but he felt so close to him.  
He needed to be closer.  
Harvey seemed to stumble as he entered the bedroom, if Edward didn't know better he'd say it were purposeful. He took the opportunity, and pushed Harvey gently, making him fall onto the bed.  
The odd-faced man stared up at him. Eddie could feel the same want, the same need, ebbing from the man, he could almost smell it oozing from him.  
It only made him want him more.  
He almost flew to the bed, holding himself between Harvey's legs, ripping off the clothes that covered Harvey's scarred and maimed flesh, Edward just wanted to touch the scars, feel Harvey on him, hear his noises, see those eyes explode with pleasure.  
God those eyes…  
Edward kissed him frantically, nipping at the man's lips, moving quickly to his neck, sucking on the torn skin and making Harvey moan with that mix of pain and pleasure which he loved so much.  
Harvey's hand dropped and Edward growled with longing, Harvey swiftly pulled Eddie's member from the man's trousers and began pumping it, Edward let out a hissed 'yessss', and let his own hand drop, he let it brush over Harvey's swelling length, and down to Harvey's tight hole. He paused for a second and felt Harvey lift himself from the bed slightly, reaching his unused hand to the nearby table.  
"Here…" Harvey said between a kiss, pushing something into Edward's grasp.  
Edward looked down, looking at the tube in his hand, "Butterscotch…" he said with a chuckle, pouring a small amount onto his hand, lowering it again to Harvey's entrance.  
"Yes!" Harvey said in a gasped hiss, squirming slightly as he felt Edward push into him, widening him quickly, "Fuck, Edward, yes!"  
The larger man took his hands and cupped them under Edward's arms, pulling the small man over him, lifting himself and aiming Edward into him. Edward grasped onto Harvey's shoulders and thrust into the larger man forcefully, making him let out a joyous screech, "Ah! Yes, Edward!"  
The words sparked Edward's mind, making him shudder, he lowered one hand to Harvey's length an griped tight onto the man's shoulder with the other. He began thrusting hard and fast, slowly going deeper, feeling the large man twitch around him, hearing him moan loudly as he threw his head back.  
Edward moaned loudly, feeling sweat start to pour from him, seeing Harvey's body start to glisten, seeing the man's face start to contort with glee and feeling the man's cock twitching in his hand, the man's insides gulping at him, sucking him deeper and willing him to go faster.  
He did so, and Harvey's mouth flopped open in a half-scream of ecstasy, "…Oh…god…" Harvey murmured, digging his hands into the sheets of the bed, panting frantically and writhing beneath Edward's frame.  
Edward straightened himself, thrusting deep and hard, "Yes, Harvey, yes… Scream for me, Harvey."  
Harvey began to moan deeply, growled screams coming from his malformed lips, "Yes!" he shouted loudly, his cock and insides jumping with pleasure as Edward hammered into him.  
Eddie's head flopped forward, looking down and watching himself delve into his partner, moaning as the sight caused sparks in his mind.  
Pangs of pleasure quickly built in him. He was unsure of why, but it felt so perfect, so meant to be. He growled and screamed as he pounded into the larger man, feeling Harvey run his hands over his body, scratching at him, pulling him deeper and faster.  
Edward felt Harvey jolt in his hand, felt the man's insides clamp hard on him, pulling him into a final deep thrust, both of them screaming simultaneously loud as they fell over the edge and warm fluid poured from them both.  
Edward lowered himself onto Harvey's chest, letting himself recede from Harvey's body, letting himself lay in the pool of liquids that had pooled on the larger man's torso.  
The smaller man smiled slightly, "That was nice," he said nonchalantly.  
Harvey nodded, his heart pounding and his head spinning, "Again, later…?"  
Eddie nodded, "Y-Yeah. You have my number, so… whenever."  
"I mean t'day?"  
A laugh fell from Edward's lips, "Yeah, sure, sounds good."


End file.
